mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sim Showdown/S1/Fear Facers
Ep. 14: Fear Facers Nova: Hello and welcome back to Sim Showdown. Last time was the thirteenth episode which was unlucky for some. Roy left the competition so now, we're left with the final four, Jimmy and Travis from the Powerful Punchers, Violet from the Awesome Attackers, and Star from the Krazy Kickers. So what'll happen this time? Let's find out! '*camera goes to the Diner Cabin, the contestants are all sitting around a table talking* Jimmy: Wow, being in the final four feels good, I've been in the final four loads of times, but never won. Travis: Poor you, pal! Nova: *enters* How are we today contestants? Star: Good. Nova: Good, so today's challenge is different for each and every one of you. Travis: It is? Why? Nova: Because today's challenge is a fear facing one, each of you will be put into a situation revolving around one of your fears. The person who lasts the longest wins this challenge and is safe from elimination, you win then vote for the other contestants and the Sim with the most votes is going home. SO, the challenge is going to take place in a set of cargo containers by the docks. Last night, the prop people of this show have been working their socks of designing them and making them realistic, so, if you would all put on these blindfolds and we will take you down to the containers. *gives the contestants a blindfold each* Let's go! Later Nova: GO!!! Violet: *takes off blindfold to find that she's sitting around a table, with a load of life size toys having a "tea-party". And to make it worse, it is also filled with flowers* Help ... Travis: *takes off blindfold to find he's in a room filled with books and no technology, a person sitting infront of him is reading aloud the dictionary* Oh no ... Jimmy: *takes off blindfold to find out that he's in a room with an aquarium on one side and a table next to him with platters of fish on it* GAH!!! Star: *takes off blindfold to find out to find an animation of Jimmy saying the word "Glubbermo" being repeated over and over again* Oh god ... I hate it when he says that ... I wonder how they found out that. Anyway, I have a safety pass, so ... I'm quitting this challenge and using that! *walks out* I quit. Nova: That was qui- Oh ... I get what you've done, bravo Star. 5 minutes later Jimmy: I CAN'T STAND THIS!!! *comes out covered in sweat* Phew! *collapses* 10 minutes later Violet: *runs out* Travis: *also runs out at the same time* Nova: Who was first? Random Camera Man: *whispers to her* Nova: Oh ... I can now reveal that, the winner is ... ... ... ... VIOLET! Violet: Yay. Nova: So, time to vote between Travis and Jimmy. '*the contestants vote and give it to Nova, who looks at them* Nova: The person going home is ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Travis. I'm sorry. Travis: That's okay, I made it to the final four, that's great! Nova: That's all we have time for so see you next time on, Sim Showdown. Category:Chapters